


I Was Made For Loving You

by dear_reader



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, but nothing major, mentions of Henry - Freeform, some minor gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 08:52:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14233728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_reader/pseuds/dear_reader
Summary: Emma's exhausted and finds Regina becoming her saviour..





	I Was Made For Loving You

**Author's Note:**

> SQ...again. I can't help it - am such a fan of this pairing. So, this fic is lightly based off of the song in the title by Tori Kelly. Enjoy, or don't, it's up to you:)

The journey back through the portal had taken it’s toll on Emma. She felt weary and all together just tired. Tired from the challenge of finding her son, but also tired of being the saviour. Of course, she’d never admit that to anyone - what would they think of her? The person they rely on to have an answer for almost everything: ‘But, Emma’s the saviour - she’ll know what to do.’ And for the first time in a long time, Emma didn’t know what to do, and didn’t want to do it even if she did know. Every fibre of her being ached and cried out for her to just stop. Stop moving, stop thinking, stop everything. For once, her body felt like it was giving up on her; every step felt like a marathon and she’d had enough. 

The following week was spent mostly with Henry. Emma had found some help for the station, so she had more time to go hiking with him and take him out for ice cream. Often the pair were accompanied by Regina, something which Emma secretly loved. The brunette had become much more open towards Emma ever since they had gotten back, and the blonde was thankful for their conversations and time spent together. What with the help from Regina in regards to her magic (although she still needed a lot of practice), Emma felt as though the pair had become a lot closer. 

Emma had just dropped Henry off at the diner with her parents for the weekend as she had told them she needed time to herself. She was still exhausted, and they understood that, as did Henry - she just needed some of her own space. 

Walking out of the diner, Emma was visibly drained. Her shoulders slumped and her complexion, which was normally tanned and bright, seemed pale and vacant. 

This was how Regina found her. The mayor had just gotten out of her car across the road when she saw Emma walking slowly up the street. 

The brunette frowned at the sight before her and made her way across the road.

‘Miss Swan?’

The blonde clearly hadn’t heard her and kept walking. Luckily, her tired demeanour meant that Regina was able to catch up to her quickly. 

‘Emma?’

At this, the blonde turned around and formed a slight smile at the sight before her.

‘Regina, hi. I, uh, just dropped Henry off with my parents at Granny’s, if that’s what you’re after.’

Regina frowned, this wasn’t like Emma.

‘I wasn’t ‘after’ anything, Swan, just checking that you’re alright. You look positively dreadful.’

Emma huffed out a derisive laugh.

‘Gee, thanks Regina.’ 

She turned on her heel and made to keep walking but Regina placed her hand on the blonde’s arm and stopped her. 

‘Emma. I’m sorry, that was insensitive of me. Are you? Alright, I mean.’

Emma rubbed her eyes and sighed audibly. 

‘I’m just - I’m just tired, is all. I’ll be fine. Thanks..though.’

‘If you’re sure. Let me know if you need anything. I want to help you, Emma.’

Regina hesitated before saying this, but she went for it anyway. Her and Emma had gotten a lot closer over the last few months and she didn’t want it to change. Emma appeared to be the only one who really accepted her for who she is. She didn’t care about her past, she wanted to see her for who she wants to be. And Regina can’t help but want to keep that close. 

The blonde warmed at the statement and a sorrowful smile graced her face.

‘Thank you, Regina.’

With that, the blonde turned away, pulling her coat around her and heading back to her own apartment. 

Regina could do nothing but watch as the huddled-up figure slowly made her way home. Feeling unsettled about the whole thing, Regina frowned and made her way into the diner. 

 

******

Throwing her keys into the bowl, Emma shrugged off her jacket and went to change into lounge pants and a baggy sweater. The soft material felt like a hug for her whole body and she threw her hair into a messy bun, grabbing her glasses as her eyes were sore. She rarely wore them, only when she needed to do paperwork, read or felt tired. 

She made her way into the kitchen and boiled some water, making herself a mug of peppermint tea. She wasn’t a huge tea drinker, but today felt like the day for comfy clothes and warmth. 

Taking her tea with her, she went and curled up on the sofa, tucking a blanket over her as she grabbed a book. 

Emma read for a few minutes as she finished her tea before the inevitable happened. She felt the book slowly slipped out of her hands and she placed the mug down just before sleep took her.

 

******

When the blonde woke up, it was only 7:30pm, and she almost felt worse. The grogginess of her short nap left her dizzy and aching, so she got up and made her way to the bathroom, adjusting her glasses as she went. 

Grabbing a glass from the cabinet, Emma ran the tap, rinsed her mouth with mouthwash and filled the glass.

Raising the glass to take a sip, a sudden jolt shot through Emma’s arm, as if her magic was acting up because she wasn’t settled in herself. Just as she steadied herself, it happened again, only this time worse, causing her to drop the glass into the sink, smashing glass everywhere, including into her hand. 

‘Shit!’

As soon as it had happened, blood started swelling out of the gash and down her palm. From what she could tell, the cut was fairly deep, and wouldn’t stop anytime soon. 

Emma was too delirious to use her own magic to heal herself and there was no way she could get into her car and drive with only one hand. 

Grabbing some bandage from the cabinet, she covered her hand and went back into the living room.

Panicking and feeling dizzy, Emma acted on instinct.

‘Emma?’

Emma had picked up her phone and dialled Regina’s number. 

‘’Gina…I need - will you..’

Regina had stopped what she was doing and stood from her desk.

‘Emma, talk to me. What’s going on?’

Emma squeezed her eyes shut, and when she opened them, red had stained through the bandage like a spilled glass of wine. 

‘Need help…please come.’

Grabbing her keys, Regina was straight out the door.

‘I’m on my way.’

Emma let the phone fall from her hand and leant back against the wooden pillar in her kitchen, closing her eyes and waiting for her saviour. 

 

******

 

Regina pulled up outside the blonde’s apartment and all but ran up the stairs and to the front door. 

‘Emma?’ 

There was no response.

Regina couldn’t wait any longer. She lifted her hand and unlocked the door in a swirl of magic.

Stepping inside, Regina made her way through the entrance, stopping when she saw Emma’s slumped body on the floor.

‘Oh, Emma.’

The brunette quickly made her way to the blonde and knelt down beside her.

‘Hey, hey. Emma, can you hear me?’

Regina shook the blonde’s shoulders slightly and she heard a soft murmur in response.

‘Emma, I need you to look at me, okay? Come on, open those beautiful eyes for me.’

Emma deliriously lifted her eyelids and half smiled at the woman above her. 

‘’Gina…hey, what’re you..?’

‘Shh, Emma, it’s okay. Let me take a look at that hand.’

Slowly, Regina lifted Emma’s bloody hand, ignoring - however hard - the hissing of pain that Emma let out as she did so.

Unwinding the bandage, the brunette was shocked at just how deep the glass had embedded itself into her hand. 

‘Okay, Emma, listen to me. I can’t use my magic until I’ve taken the glass out otherwise it’ll stay in your hand. I’m going to get some tweezers and take the pieces out. Is that okay?’

Emma was silent and her eyes slipped closed, as she appeared to be falling back asleep.

‘No, no, hey Emma, Emma look at me, come on. Keep those eyes open for me. You’ve got to stay awake. Let’s talk. How’re you feeling after coming back?’

Emma began talking as Regina quickly slipped out to grab the tweezers. When she returned, Emma was still speaking quietly.

‘-and then I just…started to feel, I dunno. Lost, maybe. It’s…hard. Feel like, - like…no one…understands…me -'

Emma couldn’t string the sentence together very well, but Regina caught on to what she was saying and her heart contracted at the words. She had no idea Emma felt like this - that explains her solemn mood earlier. 

‘You’re not alone, Emma,’ Regina spoke as she removed the glass as painlessly as she could.

‘I’m here. I understand you. I know just what it’s like to feel lost. You have to look for the little things. Like, the way Henry smiles or the way he refers to us as both his moms or..’

‘But we’re not are we…I mean, you are. He - he loves you. I’m just…someone who showed up too late..’

Regina had finished removing the glass and slowly healed the cuts on Emma’s palm. 

‘Emma. That is not true, and you know it. Henry loves you, he loves having you in his life. Here, come on.’

Regina helped Emma up and guided her towards the sofa, setting the two down gently. 

Both were silent after the previous conversation, not sure what exactly to say.

Silently, Regina raised her hands and placed them either side of Emma’s forehead.

‘Mmm, what was that?’ Emma hummed.

Regina smiled softly.

‘Just something to help you feel a little better.’

For the first time that night, Emma properly locked eyes with the brunette, realising how beautiful she looked and blushed furiously at the thought of her own appearance, reaching down to tug the sweater around her.

Regina noticed Emma’s flushed face and lifted the blonde’s newly improved hand to her lips, placing a soft kiss in the centre.

Emma blinked.

‘What was that?’

‘Just something to help you feel a little better…I hope.’

This time it was Regina’s turn to blush. 

Emma was caught up in the intimacy and closeness of the moment, that before she could stop herself she had closed the space between them and placed a feather-light kiss on the brunette’s lips.

‘Thank you.’

Regina slowly opened her eyes and cleared her throat softly.

‘What for?’

‘For helping me, and healing me, and well, being my saviour.’

Regina blushed again and chuckled slightly.

‘Well, you could do with a day off.’

Emma chuckled herself in response and leant into the touch of Regina’s hand on her cheek. 

It was clear that they wanted to speak and address the situation, but neither really knew how. They continued to sit in silence for a few minutes, the streetlights leaking an orange glow through Emma’s curtains. Eventually, Emma spoke up.

‘Regina…I - I’m scared.’

The brunette frowned, clearly not expecting this.

‘Scared? Of what?’

‘Of - Of this, of feeling..well, anything. I, I like you. The last few weeks have made me realise just how much, and I’m scared of what you’ll say. I’ve kept my heart hidden for so long, and I’m afraid it might get scarred. I don’t know what I should do, but every bone in my body is telling me that I feel things for you, things that I don’t want to ignore. I’ve never felt like I could trust anyone, but with you, it feels different. You came to help me, no questions asked.’

Regina took Emma’s hands in hers, resting them in her lap. 

‘Of course I did, Emma. You would’ve done the same for me. I care for you too, Emma. I too am afraid to let my heart go again. But I know with you it would be in safe hands. I promise I won’t scar your heart, if you’ll take care of mine.’

Emma had started to well up and laughed through her tears at this.

‘You didn’t show up too late. We can still be a family. If that’s what you want.’

Emma’s face lit up.

‘More than you know. I think - I think I love you, Regina.’

Regina raised an eyebrow and smirked.

‘You only think?’

Emma laughed now.

‘Okay, okay. I know. I love you.’

‘And I love you, Swan. No more loneliness. We have each other.’ 

Emma paused for a minute.

‘Do you really think my eyes are beautiful?’ The blonde smirked.

Regina rolled her eyes.

‘Oh, shut up.’

Emma laughed and closed the gap, kissing Regina like it was her last chance. The two smiled into the kiss and it slowly became more heated, both slipping their tongues past the other. As Emma moved to climb onto Regina’s lap, the brunette pulled back, much to Emma’s dismay.

‘How about we take this back to my place?’

Emma looked briefly scared.

‘What about - '

‘He’s asleep, Emma. And if you’re comfortable with it, we can tell him in the morning, so no need to sneak around.’ 

Emma looked content.

‘Sounds great.’

The brunette stood and turned to make her way out of the apartment.

‘Wait!’

‘What is it?’ Regina turned to look at her.

‘I’m in sweats.’ 

Regina chuckled.

‘So?’

‘Well, I can’t go out like this, I look awful.’

Regina moved closer to the blonde.

‘Quite the contrary, Miss Swan. I think you look rather adorable.’

Emma blushed madly.

‘Oh, and why have I never seen you in glasses before? They’re incredibly sexy.’

Regina lowered them from their position on top of Emma’s head and slipped them over the blonde’s eyes.

‘Mmm, incredibly sexy indeed.’

Regina placed a chaste but fiery kiss on the other’s lips.

‘Okay! Let’s go!’

Emma grabbed Regina’s hand and all but pulled her from her apartment, blushing as the brunette followed behind, chuckling.


End file.
